


Some Semblance of Propriety.

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Just a small Phoebella piece. Sibella wears a necklace and has not noticed that the clasp is in the wrong spot, but Phoebe has.Otherwise known as the inherent homo eroticism of moving the clasp of a friend's necklace to the back of their throat.
Relationships: Monty Navarro/Phoebe D'Ysquith implied, Phoebe D'Ysquith/Sibella Hallward, Sibella Hallward/Monty Navarro implied
Kudos: 8





	Some Semblance of Propriety.

It was obvious that she hadn’t noticed yet.

No, Sibella was too busy fussing with her hair for the dinner tonight rather than paying any mind to the fact that the silver clasp of her necklace was sitting delicately on front of her throat next to the heart-shaped jewel. 

Fingers entangled in her hair, her head twisting this way and that, Sibella was thoroughly and utterly besotted with herself, and Phoebe would have laughed if her eyes and mind weren’t focused on Sibella’s throat, and the clasp that hung around it in full view. 

Phoebe stood behind her as Sibella sat at the mahogany vanity, glancing at the three mirrors opposite her that reflected her image. She looked beautiful in a dark crimson dress with jewels abound, and her hair was up in a tight bun but she was still fussing with her bangs for some unknown reason, trying to make sure the tiara on top of her head didn’t pull up her bangs. Makeup was already adorned on her face, and Phoebe couldn’t help but grin as she glanced at Sibella’s painted scarlet lips. Phoebe bit her own lip at the same time that Sibella did. 

She herself was already dressed. A pale blue gown, hair up in a bun same as Sibella. Monty was downstairs, checking everything over with Gorby before the guests arrived. 

“What do you think, darling?” Sibella’s voice brought her back to reality as her hands moved away from her hair, evidently satisfied with her appearance, and Phoebe straightened, giving Sibella a small smile.

“Beautiful, as always,” she responded softly.

Sibella giggled, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at me,” she stated, half joking, half accusingly,”Do you intend to gape at me until Shingle announces that the guests are here?” Her eyes sparkled. She brought the tube of lipstick to her lips once more, reapplying the coat of scarlet to her lips.

“Would you be so opposed if that were the case?”

Sibella turned in her chair then setting down the lipstick on the table in the same motion, a playful smile dancing upon her scarlet lips. “Phoebe D’ysquith, I daresay you are becoming more obvious in your demonstrations of affection for me.”

Phoebe chuckled lightly. “The only thing that’s obvious is the fact that the clasp for your necklace is in the wrong place.”

Sibella paused, a hand going to her throat, her fingers twisting around the fragile chain. She turned to the mirror again.

“Ah, so it is.” She glanced at Phoebe,“You minx, were you going to let me go downstairs like that?” Sibella arched an eyebrow at her. Her fingers made to move the clasp to the back of her neck, when Phoebe suddenly flinched.

“Wait!” The volume of her voice surprised even herself, nevertheless Sibella. “Might I move it?”

Sibella’s fingers tensed on the clasp as her lips spread into a smirk. She kept her hand on the chain for a moment before letting her hand fall to the table, poised and relaxed against the wood.

“Be my guest.” She arched her throat to allow Phoebe direct access to the clasp.

Phoebe swallowed hard, a sense of fear or excitement coursing through her, as to which one she knew not. She bit her lip once more, this time harder, and she did not part her lips again until she was besides Sibella. She breathed out slowly as her fingers trembled, but reached for Sibella’s necklace anyways.

She took the moment to stare, even though she knew all the while Sibella could plainly see her in the mirrors. She was feigning ignorance, of course, pretending to be interested in the patterns in the ceiling, but Phoebe knew she was watching.

Phoebe glanced at Sibella’s skin, unblemished and porcelain, except for a tiny mole at the base of her throat near her ear. In the flickering light, however one could not even notice it, but Phoebe knew that spot well, she loved kissing that spot. Her eyes drifted to the necklace then, the small silver chain resting comfortably against Sibella’s skin. The heart-shaped diamond, a Christmas present from herself and Monty, had their names engraved on the back, where no one would see. The jewel rested in the small valley between her breasts, still visible due to the sweetheart cut of her gown. Even, measured breaths kept her chest rising and falling, and Phoebe wondered how in the world Sibella always kept so calm?

For a moment, she paused. What if her fingers were too cold for Sibella’s warm skin? It was a trivial matter but a matter nonetheless. Still, she pressed on, placing one hand over the clasp.

Sibella’s skin was warm, warm, smooth and inviting and everything Phoebe remembered it was. She wanted nothing more than to melt into her, to kiss those scarlet lips, and leave stained kisses across that porcelain skin.

She could feel Sibella’s heart as her fingers reached for the clasp, the thudding become more rapid by the second, although Sibella’s face was cool and calm. Phoebe smiled softly, for no matter how hard Sibella tried to hide her feelings underneath layers of iciness, her heart and body would always betray her true feelings. 

She moved the clasp slowly, not due to a deliberate action on her part, but because she simply wanted this moment to last. 

As she pulled on the clasp gently, Phoebe thought for a moment Sibella ceased to breathe, her throat seemed to be still. When her fingers reached the back of Sibella’s neck, she paused, the clasp still between her fingers, her hand still poised at Sibella’s throat. 

Sibella let out a quiet slow breath, and that was what undid Phoebe completely.

Without thinking, she let her hand relax against Sibella’s skin, coming to curve around her neck as she leaned down to press her lips towards hers. Sibella kissed back with a ferocity Phoebe had not been expecting, her own hands coming up to pull Phoebe down towards her, wrapping around her shoulders. 

The several moments felt like nothing, and yet both of them were breathless when they pulled away from one another. Phoebe’s hand still poised on Sibella’s throat shook as Sibella’s hands fell to her lap. Phoebe took her hand off of Sibella’s skin, and then hand curled in on itself by her side, still trembling horribly.

When Phoebe dared to meet Sibella’s eyes, she saw in the mirror that she was smiling.

She still looked as gorgeous as ever, even though her tiara was slightly tilted to one side of her head, her face flushed almost as red as her lipstick, and the scarlet paint upon her delicate lips was smudged. 

Sibella’s hands moved from her lap to the table, without her saying a word. She reached for the tube of lipstick, reapplying it slowly, still keeping her eyes on Phoebe all the while.

Phoebe felt as though it was now that she couldn’t breathe. Sibella’s gaze was piercing, lustful, and yet loving all the while. She watched as the scarlet paint was spread across her lips once more. 

Then, Sibella handed the tube to her, her hand in the air, fingers curled around it.

“Lest anyone sees the stains of my lipstick on your lips,” She started in a soft voice and then she joked,” we still need to keep up some semblance of propriety, don’t you think my sweet?”

Phoebe took the lipstick without a word, unlocking the cap and pressing the paint to her lips. When she finished, she handed it back to Sibella, whose touch against her hand lingered for a just a second too long, their fingers grazing tenderly.

The knock at the door startled them both, their hands falling a part from one another as they both remembered the dinner party and the appearance they had to keep up in front of their guests: the one where they were just friends.


End file.
